<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay to Grieve by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842332">Okay to Grieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: hp_goldenage, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Ron, Hermione struggles to come to terms with her grief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Salt and Pepper Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay to Grieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you holding up?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Hermione on the sofa. She was sitting there quietly, staring at her hands in her lap. When she didn’t respond, Harry frowned. “Hermione, love? Are you okay?” he asked, finding her hand and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>Hermione’s gaze snapped up, and she looked into Harry’s eyes. She sniffled, reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, but I will be," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his. "Thanks for being here, Harry."</p><p>“Hermione, I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said, the tears threatening to spill over. "I know you need me now, and there’s no place else I’d rather be." He squeezed her hand in a reassuring motion, wishing he could convey just how much he cared.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry,” she choked out, gripping his hand even tighter. “Are people still… How is it going?” She had headed inside some time ago, needing some space from their grieving family and friends. She felt terrible stepping away, but she didn’t want to have a mental breakdown in front of everyone. All the grief that she had been holding back had finally crashed into her.</p><p>“There’s still a good amount of people here, but Rose and Hugo are hosting perfectly,” Harry said. “Plus, James and Albus are helping, too.” </p><p>Hermione let out a shaky breath. “Okay, okay. I should…”</p><p>“No, just take a moment and relax,” Harry assured her. “The kids have this.” </p><p>“I just… I can’t believe Ron is gone, Harry. I… I thought we’d have longer together.” She put her face in her hands and tried to stifle her cry. </p><p>Harry rubbed her back gently. “I know, Hermione, but you had almost forty years together. I know it’s not as long as you both wanted, but it was a marriage full of happiness and love. The two of you never wasted a single moment of your lives together.” </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry. “Sorry, sorry, I know, I’m grateful we had so long together and were able to see our children graduate from Hogwarts. I feel awful crying that I wanted longer with him when you lost Ginny nearly ten years ago.” </p><p>“Don’t feel awful,” Harry assured her, continuing to rub her back in a soothing motion. “I know it’s hard right now, Hermione, and trust me, it’ll be hard for a long time, but it’ll get easier. You’ll be able to manage your grief and move forward with your life.” </p><p>“That’s so hard to imagine,” she admitted. </p><p>“I know, but you will. I’m speaking from experience, and you know you can trust me, Hermione,” he said, offering her a silly grin. </p><p>“Did you move forward?” </p><p>“Of course,” Harry said. “You don’t really have a choice not to. Our kids still depend on us. Others still need us in the world.” </p><p>“I suppose,” she murmured, taking a deep breath. “I just… It’s so hard to imagine moving on and moving forward. Maybe in time, I’ll feel differently, but right now, it just feels impossible.”</p><p>"Understandable," Harry whispered. He moved closer, so their sides were touching. "We'll get through this, Hermione. I promise you; we will."</p><p>"How?" She asked, her voice cracking. "How can we possibly move forward from this? How will I ever be able to sleep at night? Ron was part of our lives… It was always the three of us, and now, he’s gone." Hermione bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. </p><p>Harry pulled her into his arms. "It's difficult, but we'll make it through together. I’ll hold you together until you’re able to do it on your own.” </p><p>Hermione whimpered and pressed her face against his chest, hiding her woeful expression. "Harry," she murmured.</p><p>"Allow yourself to grieve," he told her gently. "Only then will you be able to move forward and heal."</p><p>Hermione squeezed Harry tighter than she had thought possible. He was her rock... She didn't know how she would heal, but she would look to him for help. Harry would hold her together until she could do it on her own. He would help her stand until she could hold herself up on her own two feet. It was what they always did for each other. </p><p>They were best friends, always there for each other. They would pick each other up when needed. They would offer all the love and support in the world, all of it unconditionally. </p><p>“Did you move on? Like, truly move on?” Hermione looked at him. “I’ve never seen you date anyone since Ginny.”</p><p>Harry met her gaze. “I...There’s only one witch I could imagine moving forward in a relationship with, and she’s not quite ready for me to make my move yet.” </p><p>Hermione let out a small gasp as she stared into his green eyes. She had always wondered if Harry and she could be more than friends. They were comfortable with each other, and there was already an established love and trust. She tried to figure out what to say to Harry. Licking her lips, she whispered, “If you could wait for her, she’ll be ready someday. Not sure when, but someday.”</p><p>Harry smiled gently. “I don’t mind waiting.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, reaching up to wipe some tears from her face. </p><p>"We'll be okay," Harry whispered in her ear. “He’ll always be a part of us, but he’d want you to move on and be happy.” He kissed her cheek. “We’ll be okay, Hermione. The kids will be okay. Hermione, you’ll be okay.”</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to believe him. Someday, it would be okay, and Harry would be there for her. Maybe then, they could explore a relationship between them. Hermione certainly hoped so.</p><p>“Are you ready to head back outside?” Harry asked after a few moments. </p><p>Nodding, Hermione stood. “Yes.” Taking Harry’s hand, she squeezed it tightly as the two of them made it out back to mingle for the rest of the funeral reception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at <a href="https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/86283.html">our community on Dreamwidth.</a> Thanks! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>